


While The Other Girls Are Away

by bottombitch



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Blowbang, F/M, Facials, Minato and Minako are siblings, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, semi-public oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: While the other female S.E.E.S. members are out shopping, Minako engages in a blowbang with the male ones. Commission for tomocum.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Arisato Minako/Iori Junpei/Sanada Akihiko/Aragaki Shinjiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	While The Other Girls Are Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tomocum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomocum/gifts).



Mitsuru, Yukari, Fuuka and Aigis were all out shopping. It had been Yukari's idea, and Minako had been offered to go with them, but she didn't want to. Shopping wasn't really her thing—she had a tendency to overspend—but on top of that, being alone in the dorm with all of the boys meant one thing: a blowbang in the social area.

It had first come about during their first exams, and it hadn't been a blowbang so much as Minako giving Junpei and Akihiko some stress relief while they relaxed after a long session of studying. Junpei's idea, of course, but when he had jokingly suggested it he hadn't expected that Minako would slip down onto the floor and immediately pull open his belt. His surprise melted away quickly along with his restraint, and a moment later Minako had been switching between him and Akihiko, taking each of them down to the base in turn.

Over time, as one month rolled over into the next, Shinjiro had joined in at the insistence of Akihiko. Minako figured that it was mostly because Akihiko didn't want to be the only one who was in deep trouble if they got caught, but she didn't mind having an extra cock to suck. It was exhilarating to know that she could bring so much pleasure to each of these three boys at once.

Sat in the centre, she waited as all three of them moved into position around her. She must have looked practically giddy, and the moment that Junpei pulled his boxers down to fish out his cock, she leaned over to take it into her mouth, not even caring that it was mostly soft at that point. She ran her tongue around the tip, dipping just slightly beneath the foreskin. Her hand moved up to hold him at the base and she pushed her nose up against the top-side of his cock to inhale his scent. It wasn't... dirty. He was clean, but it was manly. A little hint of deodorant and the scent of hard work alongside some leftover scent of cum from the last time he had jerked off.

Junpei was always the first to receive attention from her, and Akihiko and Shinjiro were both patient with her, but it wasn't long until she moved onto the two of them. Having grown up as brothers in all but blood, it was a little weird for them to be getting sucked off by the same girl on a regular basis, it was even weirder that she insisted on having both of their cocks in her mouth at once. She slid them beside one another and held them together with one hand before taking them both into her mouth at the same time, yet despite how weird it was, neither of the horny boys raised any protest. How could they?

Somehow, Minako was an expert at blowjobs. Her tongue work was nothing short of spectacular. She could make someone cum with just her tongue, the boys were sure, but she never gave them an opportunity to find out as she always wanted their cocks in her mouth instead. She couldn't take both Akihiko and Shinjiro's cocks very far down together, but as she pulled back and wrapped a hand around each of them, taking turns at trying to take one of them down to the base, she had more success. She almost managed to take Akihiko's all the way, her throat bulging slightly as his fat cock brought tears to her eyes, but she hit her limit before touching the base with her lips.s

When she pulled back, her eyes prickled with tears, she felt Junpei's cock head press up against her cheek. "Hey, don't forget about me," he insisted, prompting her to take him into her mouth without question. As she sat there stroking the other two cocks, even facing Akihiko and Shinjiro with her body as she did, she bobbed her head back and forth onto Junpei's member, trying to take him as deep as she had Akihiko only moments earlier. She managed with him, perhaps because his cock wasn't quite as fat as Akihiko's was, but she couldn't stay down there very long.

As she pulled back for air, Junpei lifted his cock out of her way and presented him with her balls instead. The other two boys, obviously eager to feel the same pleasure, shuffled up to surround her with three different sets of balls. Other girls might have felt overwhelmed, but Minako felt as if she were in heaven. She leaned forward to latch her lips onto Akihiko's balls first, eager to savour their rich taste. At the same time, she reached her hands up to grope the other two sets. She rolled them in her palms, each of their cocks sat on her face as she did, and suckled hard on Akihiko's. She looked up towards the three boys as she worked their nuts over, watching each of their faces for the pleasured expressions that she had come to crave; she loved pleasuring them.

As they moaned and sighed and struggled to keep up with her motions, she pulled back from Akihiko's balls to move over to Junpei's, staying with them for only a brief moment before moving on. She wanted to work him up. If she did, he'd give her what she really wanted: to be used. Akihiko placed his sack against her cheek as she began to worship Shinjiro's, and Junpei wasn't far behind. The two of them smothered them with their balls while she tried her best to tend to the other boy, and seeing as her hands were free anyway, she chose to enjoy the moment more by masturbating. Slipping her hand into her skirt, she pushed her thumb up against her clit and rocked against her fingers, teasing herself with the possibility of penetration even though she would never get to feel any of their cocks inside her; she wasn't a whore to be fucked, she was a whore to suck and to lick, to worship their cocks and balls until they were clean and the three of them covered her in cum. Her own needs were secondary, and her pleasure even less important.

She saw it that way, anyway. In truth, any of the boys would have been happy to give her a helping hand, but she never even asked. They figured that she was just happy to give them the attention. As she pulled back from their balls, they each slapped their cocks against her face again. She leaned up with an open mouth and threatened to take Junpei's cock inside, and then pulled back only to give Akihiko's a gentle kiss instead. She made sure to look Junpei in the eye as she did, and then grinned when his hand slipped up against the back of her head and he pulled her close, pushing his cock against her lips.

"Fuckin' tease..." he muttered as he slipped his cock into her mouth. It wasn't the first time that she had brought such aggression from him. Under most circumstances, he wouldn't have even been able to muster up the courage to do such a thing, but she had made it clear in previous experiences that a forceful hand and cock were exactly what she wanted from him. As his grip on the back of her head tightened, he pushed himself deeper into her mouth, letting out a sigh of pleasure; he was able to feel good on his own terms rather than hers, and it felt glorious.

He bottomed out within her throat with each deep thrust, and he could feel his balls beginning to tingle; he was close, but he didn't want to finish before the other two, and so he let her go again. She gasped for breath, reached up with her free hand to wipe her eyes and coughed. For a moment, Junpei felt bad, the other two giving him a disapproving glance. A mere moment after she began coughing, though, Minako picked herself up again and pushed her mouth into Shinjiro's cock instead, her hands reaching over to grasp the other two. She resumed her desperate cock-sucking as if nothing had happened, leaving all three of the boys in bewildered surprise.

At that moment, they heard a creak from the direction of the stairs. Each of them (Minako included) looked over slowly, worried that they had been caught. ...they had, but it wasn't by one of the girls. Minato, who they thought had been asleep, stood at the bottom of the stairs with an expression on his face that none of them could figure out. Was he angry? It was his sister in the middle of all those cocks, after all.

"Hey, I'm sorry, man, I didn't—" Junpei began as Minato began to walk over towards them, but he quickly shut himself up when he saw Minato undo his belt buckle. A moment later, his pants dropped to the floor, and all three of the other guys looked at him with a shocked expression. They watched as Minako—his sister—moved her mouth over to his cock without even a moment's hesitation, wrapped her lips around the head and then began to bob her head along the first few inches of the length while she took turns stroking the other cocks with her hand. Just what kind of relationship did these two have? Their stoic and relatively unassuming natures meant that none of the boys were surprised to find out that the two of them were so casual about something as decidedly-uncasual as incest.

Shinjiro, Akihiko and Junpei all felt as if they had been thrown into the deep end, but that was in keeping with how weird their experiences with Minako had been so far. Without a single word being exchanged between them, Minato's hand slipped up against the back of Minako's head, he pushed his hips forward into his sister's mouth and bottomed out within her just as Junpei had. Whereas Junpei had felt bad about it almost immediately and pulled back, Minato did no such thing; for a long moment, easily a minute or so, he used his sister's throat as if it were little more than a pocket pussy.

And when she finally pulled back, coughing up saliva and precum, she made no complaint. Her hands moved to Junpei and Minato's cocks, stroked them swiftly and aimed them towards her face. Junpei had been close before, but he would need a little more to reach orgasm; as if she had picked up on that, Minato looked towards him and moaned. "Please cum on my face," she begged, and that was enough to push him over the edge. Both Minato and Junpei plastered her face with cum at the same time, rope after incestuous rope coming from Minato while Junpei aimed mostly towards her open mouth, only for some of his shots to fall short and land against her chin.

Akihiko and Shinjiro, too far gone to be bothered about the fact that they had to finish themselves off, moved up at either side of her and joined in, their own ropes of cum joining the others to make a complete and total mess of her face. When Minato had no more cum left to give her, Minako's hand slipped down between her own legs, and with all of their cum sat on her face and in her mouth, she slipped three fingers inside herself and rode them to orgasm, only swallowing down the load of cum inside her mouth when she finally hit that peak and released a splash of juices onto her own fingers.

For as wild as the blowbang had gotten, ten minutes later everything had been cleaned up. Junpei sat reading manga, Akihiko and Shinjiro sat at the table discussing battle tactics, Minako came down from the shower feeling refreshed and Minato was sat listening to music. When the other girls arrived, all jumping at the opportunity to show off the things they had bought (with the exception of Mitsuru, whose shopping was instead showed off by Yukari), none of them could have been any the wiser as to what had happened in that very room only ten minutes ago.


End file.
